Perfect Destiny
by hamham LittleDuck
Summary: naruto dan sasuke duo sahabat dengan latar belakang keluarga yang berbeda di pertemukan oleh sang takdir. bersama-sama lari dari kejaran orang-orang uchiha yg ingin menagih hutang keluarga namikaze dan membawa sasuke kembali ke keluarga uchiha. lari... mafia... sakura mau bunuh diri...?


**Perfect Destiny**

disclaimer: naruto dkk hanya milik kishimoto-sensei, tapi akatsuki punya hamham *mati di bakar pake korek api(?)

rate: T

note: fanfict narusasunaru pertama, harap maklum hamham cuma author alay yg suka nyampah di FFN  
gak suka gak usah baca tapi review aja *lhoo?*

warning: typo ada dimana2, gaje, abal, alur keceptan, kata-kata gak baku, EYBD (Ejaan Yg Belum Disempurnakan)

Happy Read~

* * *

terlihat 5orang berjas hitam keluar dari sebuah mobil yg berwarna hitam pula, 2 dari orang-orang berjas tersebut membawa sebuah pistol di tangan mereka. tanpa mereka sadari ada dua pasang mata yg tengah mengintai mereka menggunakan sebuah teropong dari atap sebuah gedung tua tak jauh dari orang-orang yg baru keluar dari mobil tadi.

"hey teme, biarkan aku melihatnya, aku ingin melihat mereka lebih jelas teme" rengek seorang pemuda bersurai pirang dengan tiga tanda lahir menyerupai kumis yang membuat pemuda tersebut terlihat begitu manis

"hn" pemuda yang dipanggil teme oleh si pirang menyerahkan teropong yg sejak tadi dia gunakan untuk memata-matai orang-orang aneh dibawah mereka, seulas senyum tipis (sangat tipis) terukir di bibir pemuda bermata onyx itu, rambut raven dan tampang stoicnya mampu membuat semua gadis yg melihatnya seketika jatuh hati.

"huuuhhh, hanya 5 orang? ini membosankan teme" keluh si pirang sambil memajukan bibir layaknya anak umur 5 tahun yg kesal karna tidak kebagian permen.

"diamlah dobe, jangan gegabah dulu, lihat apa yg mereka bawa, kau mau peluru mereka bersarang di kepala dobemu itu lagipula kita sedang tidak membawa senjata apa-apa" jawab sasuke tenang

" hey teme kau takut yaa, hahaha ternyata kau itu seorang pengecut sasuke uchiha" sebuah seringai iblis bersarang diwajah manis naruto, yaa naruto namikaze, keturunan terakhir dari keluarga namikaze yang saat ini tengah dikejar-kejar oleh orang suruhan seorang rentenir jahat yg telah menghancurkan hidupnya dan hidup keluarganya.

keluarga namikaze adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya dikonoha, taapi karena ulah si sulung namikaze yang suka berjudi dan main perempuan sehingga mengakibatkan perusahaan keluarga hancur dan terancam bangkrut. minato namikaze selaku kepala keluarga sekaligus pemilik perusahaan namikaze corps mengambil jalan pintas dengan meminjam uang kepada keluarga uchiha yg jelas-jelas adalah keluarga rentenir. setelah beberapa bulan namikaze corps berhasil bangkit sedikit demi sedikit dari keterpurukannya, tapi bunga dari uang pinjaman pada keluarga uchiha begitu besar, hingga namikaze corps terpaksa dijual, tetapi uang hasil penjualan namikaze corps belum mampu menutupi hutang minato kepada keluarga uchiha.

hingga akhirnya minato namikaze dan kushina namikaze mati dibunuh oleh keluarga uchiha, bagitu juga dengan kyuubi kakak sulung naruto, kini tinggal naruto seorang diri yg sedang berusaha kabur dari suruhan keluarga uchiha, ditambah lagi dengan seorang uchiha yg berda di pihak naruto membuat semua keluarga uchiha benar-benar ingin menghabisi naruto. sasuke uchiha adalah bungsu dari keluarga uchiha yg tidak menyukai sikap keluarganya yang suka menindas orang-orang lemah, sasuke kabur dari rumah karana sudah tidak tahan dengan kelakuan keluarganya. entah takdir apa yang telaj kami-sama rencanakan hingga mereka berdua bertemu. sapphire bertemu onyx ditengah gelapnya malam, mereka berdua bagaikan siang dan malam yg tidak pernah bertemu, tapi berbeda di kisah ini, siang dan malam, sapphire dan onyx, sasuke dan naruto dapat bertemu dan menjalin sebuah ikatan yg sulit untuk diputuskan. mereka berdua bersama-sama kabur dari pengejaran keluarga uchiha, dengan kemampuan mereka yg bisa dibilang handal dalam bidang beladiri mampu membuat mereka bertahan hingga sekarang.

"heyy teme! kau kenapa? jangan bilang kau benar-benar takut ya?" naruto mengguncang-gunjang bahu sasuke berusaha membangunkannya dari lamunan yg entah sejak kapan ia mulai.

"hn, jaga bicaramu dobe" sasuke segera beralih dari tempat berdirinya semula "ayo cepat selesaikan mereka"

"yeeeyy, itu baru sasuke teme" naruto segera menyusul sasuke yg sudah melompat ke gedung sebelah. mereka berdua dengan cepat sudah sampai dibawah, bersembunyi dibalik sebuah gedung dan mengamati keadaan sekitar mereka.

sasuke memberi tanda kepada naruto yg berada 5m darinya untuk bersiap-siap keluar dari persembunyian mereka, sasuke mengangguk kepada naruto dan dengan segera naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya menyerang salah satu dari pria berjas yg berda di dekatnya, sebuah tendangan keras bersarang telak di perut pria itu, tanpa membuang waktu naruto segera menyarangkan sebuah pukulan indah diwajah lawanya hingga pria itu tak mampu bergerak lagi.

sasuke yg tak jauh dari tempat naruto tidak mau kalah dengan naruto, sasuke melawan 2 orang sekaligus, dan tanpa ba bi bu sasuke segera menghajar dua musuhnya, dengan cepat sasuke mengindari setiap pukulan yg dilancarkan kepadanya.

BANG! BANG!  
sebuah tembakan diarahkan kearah sasuke dan naruto tapi sayang tembakan mereka gagal mengenai sasunaru. sasunaru dengan gesit menghindari setiap tembakan dari mereka dan dengan secepat kilat sasuke berada dibelakang salah satu penembak, mencengkram lengan kanannya dan membanting pria tersebut ke tanah, dengan sigap sasuke menendang pistol yg terlepas dari pemegangnya sejauh mungkin.

mari kita liat naruto yg tengah bersenang-senang dengan si pria berpistol satunya, naruto terus-terusan menghindar dari setiap tembakan pria itu, berlari dengan cepat hingga membuat bingung si penembak  
BANG! BANG! BANG!

suara tembakan terdengar jelas diudara, hingga akhirnya..  
hening

"heyy kau, kehabisan peluru yaa" naruto terlawa mengejek "senang mendengarnya" naruto dengan cepat lompat keatas sang penembak, bersiap melayangkan tinjunya kearah lawan, dengan sekali pukulan naruto menang dengan telak.

"hnn.. lama sekali kau" keluh sasuke yg sejak tadi menyaksikan pertarungan naruto

"hehehe, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang teme, ayo pergi" naruto dan sasuke segera meninggalkan tempat pertarungan mereka tanpa membereskan semua kekacauan yg telah mereka buat dan berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota tempat mereka dibesarkan.

"hey teme aku hauss" rengek naruto pada sasuke yang tentu saja hanya mendapatkan 2 huruf yg sudah menjadi trademark seorang sasuke uchiha "teme ayo kita beli es cream"

"Hn, lepaskan aku dobe" sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari naruto yg sejak tadi sudah menyeret sasuke kearah toko yg menjual es cream

"kau mau rasa apa teme?" Tanya naruto yg tengah asik mencari es cream rasa jeruk kesukaannya dengan memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam box es cream (tindakan tepat agar tidak kepanasan)

"rasa tomat" jawab sasuke asal yg berhasil membuat naruto sweatdrop mendengar jawaban sasuke

"ternyata bukan aku saja yg dobe, kau juga ternyata dobe temee~" ejek naruto pada sasuke "rasa jeruk saja kalau begitu teme, nihh makan" tanpa menunggu persetujuan sasuke naruto memberikan sebatang es cream rasa jeruk pilihan naruto.

"aku tidak dobe, yg dobe itu kau dobe, dan aku juga tidak suka jeruk" protes sasuke pada naruto yg sedang membayar es cream mereka di kasir

"sudah makan saja sana, jgn banyak mengeluh teme" naruto mengembil kembalian uang es creamnya dari kasir yang hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kecil dua pemuda tampan itu yg hampir tiap hari dilihatnya dengan pembahasan yg sama.

sasuke dan naruto memang sering ke toko itu untuk membeli es cream, yaa biarpun sudah sering naruto tetap saja selalu bertanya sasuke mau es cream rasa apa dan tentu saja mendapat jawaban yg sama yaitu tomat, dan hampir tiap hari pula sasuke memakan es cream rasa jeruk biarpun dia bilang dia tidak suka jeruk, sungguh persahabatan yg aneh. tapi bukankah justru persahabatan yg seperti ini yg didambakan setiap orang kan? entahlahh

kembali berjalan melewati setiap inci kota konoha berdua, dengan perdepabatan kecil disetiap langkah mereka yg mampu membuat orang yg melewati mereka menoleh sebentar hanya untuk memastikan apa mereka berdua masih normal. hingga akhirnya ujung mata sasuke menangkap sebuah sosok yg berdiri tegap diatas tiang pembatas jembatan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya

sasuke tertegun sejenak memperhatikan sosok itu, hingga ia akhirnya sadar apa yg sedang ia perhatian, yaa sebuah percobaan bunuh diri. dan dengan cepat sasuke menghampiri sosok tersebut yg ternyata seorang perempuan cantik berambut pink sebahu. sasuke memegang lembut tangan wanita itu hingga ia terkejut dan menoleh kearah sasuke.

DEG!  
angin berhembus pelan, waktu seakan berhenti sebentar, emerald bertemu onyx, jantung berdetak kencang, sasuke membisu manatap emerald si pinky girl semburat merah hinggap di kedua pipi sasuke kala melihat kedalam mata si gadis. tapi bukan sasuke namanya bila dia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, dengan cepat tampang stoic kembali ditunjukkan oleh sasuke.

"ternyata masih ada orang bodoh yg mau menyelesaikan masalah dengan bunuh diri, pengecut" sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya, tanpa di komando lagi air mana keluar dengan derasnya dari mata emerald gadis bodoh itu "jangan mengotori tempat ini dengan mayatmu"

"ayo dobe kita pergi" sasuke segera menyuruh naruto pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya

"ttt…ttaapi… temee…. ettoo.." naruto berusaha menahan sasuke yg sudah menjauh beberapa meter dari tempat naruto, tapi naruto membatalkan niatnya dan segera menyusul sasuke tanpa menoleh lagi ke gadis berambut pink tadi. "heyy teme.. tunggu aku"

gadis pink yg ditinggal tadi hanya menatap nanar kearah dua pemuda ehh lebih tepatnya kearah salah satu pemuda berambut raven yg telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. seulas senyum mengembang diwajah si gadis, "kita pasti akan bertemu lagi" gumam si gadis dan ia segera meninggalkan tempatnya

* * *

di sebuah apartemen kecil di pinggir kota, seorang pria pirang tengah berusaha mengajak pemuda raven berbica "hey teme apa tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan dia sendirian bagaimana kalau dia melanjutkan niatnya? apa kau tidak menyesal, gadis itu cantik lho, sayang saja kalau dia sampai bunuh diri seperti itu, teme~ kau mendengarkanku tidak?" cerocos naruto pada sasuke yg sudah menutup telinganya dengan headphone, sasuke heran kenapa ada cowok yg cerewetnya melebihi seorang perempuan seperti naruto, mungkin ini keajaiban dunia yg baru.

"kau menyebalkan teme" naruto menyerah dengan sasuke yg tidak mendengarkannya berbicara sejak tadi dan berlalu begitu saja ke kamar mandi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti biasa.

lagi-lagi sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabat jeruknya ini, senyum yg jarang diperlihatkan bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri. "dobee" gumam sasuke pelan dan tentu saja tidak dapat di dengar oleh naruto yg notabanenya ada dikamar mandi.

sasuke bangun dari duduk tenangnya, beranjak menuju pintu kamar mandi (jangan mikir yg aneh-aneh, ini bkn fict rate M) "dobe aku mau ke supermarket, kau mau titip apa?"

"ahu hihip hamen heme" jawab naruto dengan sangat tidak jelas dari dalam kamar mandi, tapi herannya sasuke mengerti apa yang dikatakan si kepala duren itu

"hn"

blaamm pintu apartemen sasunaru ditutup dg pelan oleh bungsu uchiha, sasuke berjalan menuju supermarket terdekat hingga ia melihat sosok yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. di satu sisi sasuke heran sedang apa gadis itu duduk di bangku luar supermarket, tapi disisi lain ia bahagia mengetahui bahwa gadis itu masih hidup sampai sekarang.

sasuke melewati gadis pink tadi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun demi menjaga image coolnya padahal di dalam hatinya ingin sekali bertanya siapa gadis itu dan kenapa ia mencoba bunuh diri tadi.

"hey kau yang tadi kan?" gadis pink tadi berdiri dan mencoba menyusul sang pangeran penyelamat saat menyadari sasuke melewatinya, "terima kasih untuk yang tadi, aku tidak tau apa jadinya kalau sampai aku bunuh diri tadi"

"hn" jawaban yang sama dari si uchiha

"kau benar, aku memang bodoh" gadis itu tertawa kecil seraya mengulurkan tangannya kea rah sasuke "oia aku sakura haruno, namamu siapa?"

"sasuke uchiha" jawab sasuke tanpa mempedulikan uluran tangan gadis yang bernama sakura dan terus berjalan masuk kedalam supermarket dan segera mengambil semua yang ia butuhkan termasuk ramen si dobe. sakura tak tinggal diam dan mengikuti sasuke masuk ke dalam supermarket.

"hey tuan uchiha, kau suka ramen ya?" Tanya sakura yang telah berhasil mengikuti sasuke masuk dan menemaninya berbelanja

aura hitam sedikit menguar dari tubuh sasuke "panggil aku sasuke saja" kata sasuke menahan emosinya saat sakura menyebut nama keluarganya, "dan ini bukan untukku tapi untuk temanku"

sakura tidak menyadari aura hitam yg menguar dri tubuh sasuke dan terus mengikuti sasuke "baiklah sasuke-kun, ehh kau tinggal dimana? apa kau tinggal bersama temanmu yang berambut kuning tadi?

sasuke diam saja tanpa menanggapi omongan sakura dan berjalan menuju kasir, sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung sasuke dari belakang, bingung apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya.

saat di luar sasuke langsung pergi meninggalkan supermarket tempat ia bertemu dengan gadis pinknya untuk kedua kalinya, "hey kau pinky, cepat pulang ini sudah malam"

"baiklah, semoga kita bertemu lagi sasuke-kun" teriak sakura pada sasuke yang sudah berda 10meter di depannya

"semoga" gumam sasuke dan terus berjalan kearah apartemennya dimana naruto sedang menunggu ramen kesukaannya datang.

to be continue~

fiuuhh fiuuhhh kelar yak?  
jelek yak?  
abal yak?  
bodo ahh XD

yg mau repiu silahkan silahkannn (itupun kalo ada, pasti gak ada)


End file.
